fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
FanFiction:MHQ:To Hunt A Man Chapter 4 - Sparking an Interest
Back to Monster Hunter Quest Homepage Previously: MHQ: To Hunt A Man Chapter 3 - Monster Tamer The next morning, the group was eating breakfast. Blue was busy making fun of that man from the night before, M. Kreuz was lost in thought though. “Someone does not love their child if they name their kid ‘M’”. Blue goes on. “You do know that’s probably not his real name, right?” Sky asks. “Oh.” “How have you survived this long with a brain like yours?” Everyone was just carrying on like this, but Kreuz sat silently. Once breakfast was done, Kreuz made his way out the door. He had been thinking about Rebecca and how standoffish she is. She doesn’t need to tell them about her life, but he wants her to be able to be comfortable while she’s here. On his way to visit her, someone grabbed his arm. He turns around and sees that it’s Annie. “Hey, I need to talk to you. I know exactly what you’re doing.” Annie said in a serious tone. “Do you?” Kreuz is a bit confused. “Look, I don’t want you to do something stupid. You can’t rush a date with a strange girl you just met. So the first thing you-” “Hey hey woah what!? Annie, no I’m not trying to date her!” Annie was surprised by his reaction. “Oh. Really? I figured you liked her.” “I-I-I well, I uh, never said uh-” Kreuz has become very flustered, unable to find the right words to say. Annie laughed. After Kreuz calmed down, he explained to her that he just wants Rebecca to be able to feel comfortable around them. Annie wanted to help and Kreuz agreed. They went off to visit their mysterious friend. They arrived at Rebecca’s tent to find her relaxing outside. Kreuz stopped and just watched her for a moment before Annie nudged him. “A little creepy there don’t you think?” She said with a giggle. Kreuz just just cut her a look. They made there way over to greet the strange girl. Rebecca noticed them approaching and gave a shy wave. “Hey Rebecca, what are you up to?” Annie tried to sound as cheerful as she could. “Enjoying the weather. It’s lovely here…” She began to trail off again, seeming distracted. “Are you homesick by chance?” Kreuz asked a bit abruptly. Rebecca nodded her head though. “Well, how about you come hang out with us for a bit? We can help keep your mind off of things.” “O-oh, you two don’t have to trouble yourselves with me.” “Aw come on. It’ll be fun. You need something to do while you’re here.” Annie urged. “If...if you insist.” Rebecca was still a bit standoffish, but she put on a soft smile. And so they all went out to spend the day together. They went out for lunch, and for a nature walk. Kreuz and Annie talked about the various adventures they’ve had, including the fiasco that happened last year. Rebecca still hasn’t talked much about herself though. At sunset, they ended up at a lake. The colors reflecting off of the water made for a beautiful sight. Rebecca was stunned by it. “The sunsets here are pretty good, but the ones back in Otro are the best if you ask me.” Kreuz said. “I’ve never seen anything like it…” Rebecca whispered in awe. “You get to see a lot when you’re out hunting in different places.” Annie added. “I never really gone outside of my home before…” “Not a traveler eh?” Kreuz asked. Rebecca shook her head. “My home is a bit...reserved. We don’t typically leave...or allow visitors.” “How did you wind up here then?” Kreuz was a bit hesitant to ask. “I volunteered for something that had to be done, and Miss Veila allowed it.” She answered cryptically. Annie spoke up again. “I don’t want to push for more details than you want to give, but is this ‘Miss Veila’ like a queen?” Rebecca nodded. She seemed like she didn’t want to talk about the actual reason she left, or how she ended up all the way over here, so Kreuz and Annie dropped it. The sun was almost down anyway, so it was about time to leave. When they arrived back in Atakaze Town, another crowd was gathered around a group of carts. It was M again, and it seemed like he was trying to bring more attention to this supposed “Monster Taming Product”. “Boy, he sure has a lot to say about this thing he hasn’t actually shown us yet.” Annie remarked. “Yeah, everyone will probably realize he’s a fraud and run him out of town. He’ll have to change his name to W.” Kreuz suddenly bursts out laughing, hardly able to breath. Annie and Rebecca just stared at him. “You know, like, just flip M upside down!” Kreuz could barely talk from his laughter. Annie shook her head and just kept walking. Rebecca looked over at M’s promotion, and stared intensely for a moment before joining back up with Annie. Kreuz almost didn’t notice that they had left, and ran after them. They came back to Rebecca’s place. “Thank you for today. You have been so kind since I got here…” Rebecca said. “Hey it’s no problem. I don’t know how long you’ll be here for, so I just figured you should be able to enjoy being here.” Kreuz said. Rebecca smiled and almost teared up a bit. After saying goodnight, Kreuz and Annie had started to make their way back to their tent. “So she definitely won’t be here for long. When are you asking her out?” Annie started to tease Kreuz. “Oh give it a rest. She has better things to worry about.” Annie laughed and kept teasing him the whole way back, with Kreuz trying his best to ignore it. Next Time: MHQ: To Hunt A Man Chapter 5 - Sneaking Suspicion Category:Fan Fiction Category:Werequaza86